


In Pompeium

by hhertzof



Category: Cambridge Latin Course, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Language Lesson
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medicus et Donna Pompeium est. Periculum est.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pompeium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



**In Pompeium**

Medicus et Donna Pompeium sunt. TARDIS Pompeii est. Caecillius TARDIS emit. Medicus et Donna TARDIS quaernt. Medicus et Donna Caecillium quarent.

Medicus et Donna Caecilium visitant. Evelina futuram predicat. Medicus periculosam tesseram invenit. Lucium investigat.

Monstri Pompeium denuntarent. Sororum societas Lucio et Pyrovoris conspexent. Medicus et Donna eos pugnant.

Vesuvius eruptat. Medicus familiae Caecilii conservant.

Medicus laribus est.

**Words and phrases**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
quarent | they look for | investigat | he investigates  
---|---|---|---  
emit | he buys | monstri | monsters  
futuram  | future | denuntarent | threaten |   
predicat | predicts | Pyrovoris | with the Pyrovores |   
periculosam | dangerous | conspexent | they conspire |   
tesseram | tiles | conservant | saves |   
invenit | he finds | laribus | household god


End file.
